All I Wanna Be is Your
by KLAINE4EverAlways
Summary: My version of the 'Boyfriend' music...pretty much what plays in my head when I hear it. JamesxOC


**Hello! This is my first BTR story, so please be kind with the reviews. This is how I would write the Boyfriend music video...plus an OC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Boyfriend or the group BTR. If my wish comes true...I'll get them for my birthday! :P**

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy  
_

I heard the music play back through the speakers from the gym where the video was being shot that day, before they cut it again. My name is Lori and I'm the one and only female member of the band Big Time Rush. For some reason that only God knows, their record producer said they needed to find a girl to be in the band. I auditioned like about 5,000 other girls my age and I guess they liked my tone, because at that moment, I was sitting in the dressing room. Our video was being filmed at some small town high school gym. I heard the call for places and grabbed my props: a back pack and letterman's jacket for the school, and walked out to the stage, sitting in the corner.

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy_

For some reason, I wasn't singing in the video, but I did get to join the big dance scene at the end...but I'm getting ahead of myself. As the intro played, the boy's walked into the doors of the gym, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos with their girlfriends on their arms. The story of the video was that I was the girl that James saw around and had a crush on me. Secretly, I had a crush on him...in the video and real life. Anyway, by the end of the video, James would get up the courage to ask me out.

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah  
And there isn't anything they could've said or done?  
And everyday I see you on your own  
And I can't believe that you're alone  
But I overheard your girls and this is what they said _

During this portion, the boys moved up the bleachers and the girls pointed out the fact that I was alone. The song then slipped into the chorus...

_Looking for a, looking for a  
That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be_

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  


Next, I moved off the stage and walked along the outside of the basketball court and walked in front of the boy's, not bothering to look up at them. I had the portrayal of someone who looks alone by choice, but I was really boyfriend-less because I wasn't good enough for anyone. I could feel James' eyes boring into my head as I walked past.

_Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard  
I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
But I know I gotta put myself for worse  
See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that _

James sang his part as I walked by, and I had to pretend I didn't hear him. Walking into the gym lobby, I bought a bottled drink and walked back to the stage, resuming my position. The next chorus and verse were purely dance segments.

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me  
[ From: . ]  
Can't you see all I really want to be_

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
Everyday like slum-dog millionaire  
Bigger than the twilight love affair  
I'll be here, girl, I swear 

During Carlos' part, James then got up the courage and walked down to the stage. He didn't say anything out loud, just moved his lips in a manner of asking me out. Smiling, I accepted his invitation and he grabbed my hand. The last chorus showed the boys, myself, and the girls that portray the boy's girlfriends dancing in the middle of the gym.

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
(Your boyfriend)  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
(Your boyfriend)  
All I really want is to be your  
(Boyfriend)_

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
All I really want is to be your 

As the last words were sung out by Kendall, the camera showed James and I walking out into the school parking lot, hand in hand. I'm happy to report that James and I have been together for about 3 months. He asked me out the night the video was shot, when the cast and crew went out to dinner. I found my boyfriend, and I was slowly falling for him.

**THE END**


End file.
